robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
ICU
ICU was a robot that competed in Series 6 and Extreme Series 2 of Robot Wars. The name is an abbreviation of the phrase "I see you", given to the robot because it was decorated with several eyes, that often fell off in battle. The robot was a box-wedge shape with a front lifting scoop and a pneumatic axe, very similar in appearance to the original X-Terminator from Series 3 along with self-righting arms at the sides. It was four-wheel driven but unreliable and the team had little to no warzone experience. ICU was defeated in the first round of Series 6, but reached the heat final of the New Blood Championship in Extreme Series 2, losing to the eventual champion, Storm 2. The team originally failed to qualify with ICU under the name Robofox for Series 5, decorated in fur and ears, but failed to do so, despite defeating Chip in the qualifiers. There is speculation that the team could be related to the Pritchard family from the X-Terminator team, as they have the same surname, come from the same town and the robot has a major resemblence to the X-Terminator robot from Series 3. It is possible that ICU was simply an upgraded version of that old machine, or that the Pritchards from X-Terminator helped in construction. Robot History Series 6 The battle started badly for ICU as The Alien immediately hit ICU and buckled its armour and sent some of the eyes across the arena floor (most landed on the flame pit). The Alien came back to attack ICU after hitting G.B.H. 2 onto its back and ICU was buckled again. However Sir Chromalot then flipped The Alien over, but it self-righted. The rest of the battle was the other robots flipping each other and self-righted, but ICU couldn't get its axe on target. ICU strayed too close to Shunt and was flipped onto its side, but self-righted easily. However after this its axe remained in the down position. Sir Chromalot took full advantage of this and flipped ICU over. As the axe was down ICU couldn't self-right and was counted out. Shunt then axed ICU's underside and ICU was flung by the floor flipper and out of the competition. Extreme 2 ICU returned in Heat C of Extreme 2's New Blood Championship. It faced Chopper and Mad Dog in the first round. The robots started by moving tentatively around the arena, ICU being the fastest. ICU tried to use its axe on Mad Dog, but it couldn't get into the right position. Chopper had got its weapon up to speed and hit ICU, which caused some of ICU's eyes to fall off. Then Chopper strayed into the CPZ of Matilda and had its side armour and weapon buckled by Matilda's flywheel. It escaped and all three robots came together near the flame pit. ICU pushed the other two robots causing Mad Dog to go into a CPZ and become pinned by Sir Killalot. ICU then pushed Chopper onto the flame pit. Chopper escaped, but was still on fire. ICU then pressed the the pit release and almost backed into the descending pit. Mad Dog seemed to have broken down and was pushed onto the floor flipper. Mad Dog was then counted out and eventually pushed down the pit. In the next round round ICU faced Revolution 2. ICU rushed head on into the spinning blades of Revolution 2 and merely bounced off. It then pushed Revolution 2 into the arena wall. Revolution 2 looked like it had control problems as it kept driving into the walls, losing a cog in the process, ICU came back on the attack and used its axe, but failed to do damage. ICU axed Revolution 2 again and dragged it into a CPZ, where Revolution 2 stopped moving and was attacked by the House Robots. ICU then attacked Sergeant Bash, damaging his flamethrower. Meanwhile Revolution 2 was counted out and placed on the floor flipper. It was then pushed down the pit and ICU went through to the Heat Final where it met Storm 2. Storm 2 was faster off the mark than ICU. ICU's scoop provided no resistance as it went straight over the top of Storm 2, losing more of its eyes in the process. This attack also knocked the aerial antenna off of ICU, leaving it with only its axe and self-righting arms working. Storm 2 pushed it onto the floor flipper and ICU was counted out. Mr. Psycho then hammered the immobile ICU. Growler then grabbed ICU's axe and held it while Mr. Psycho hammered ICU again. ICU was then flung by the floor flipper, just like in Series 6. Growler then put ICU underneath the drop zone and a variety of balls fell onto ICU. ICU was finally put out of its misery by being pushed down the pit, but that didn't stop Mr. Psycho hammering it one last time. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-4: Did not enter *Series 5: Failed to qualify as Robofox *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Did not enter References http://www.angelfire.com/extreme2/teamultima/foxframe1.htm http://web.archive.org/web/20041024175805/http://www.combatchip.com/page9.html Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Herefordshire Category:Robots that debuted in Series 6 Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:New Blood Competitors Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks